La reunión
by antonico1917
Summary: Luego de tres largos años los ex mas fuertes de Ishiyama deciden verse de nuevo, realizando una reunion. Como viejos amigos, esta está llena de sorpresas, a partir de la cual nuevas experiencias y buenos recuerdos, surgen.
1. Chapter 1

El lugar era lujoso, con mesas llenas de aperitivos y sirvientes por todos lados, por supuesto que Himekawa lo había proporcionado para la reunión. Por fin después de tres largos años volverían a reunirse los que alguna vez fueron los más fuertes de Ishiyama. Los primeros en llegar fueron Kanzaki, Natsume y Shiro.

– Nada mal Himekawa – Dijo Kanzaki.

– Esto no es nada – Respondió altanero.

– ¿Qué hay de los otros?

– Todos confirmaron – Dijo acomodándose los lentes. Kanzaki sonrió.

– Ahora que me he hecho más fuerte, puede que rete a ese maldito de Oga.

– Aun no te rindes – Dijo Himekawa entre risas.

A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo separados, poco a poco las viejas y nuevas relaciones se abrían paso.

– Wooow Increíble – Dijo Yuko al entrar acompañada de sus amigas – OH Kanzaki, me sorprende que llegaran antes que nosotras.

– Que esperabas idiota – Yuko corrió hacia él prendiéndosele del brazo.

– No deberías tratarme de esa forma – Protestó – Recuerda que soy tu novia – Kanzaki respondió con un gesto de indiferencia.

– Tan amorosos como siempre – Dijo Himekawa burlándose.

– No creo que seas el más indicado para decir esto. Según tengo entendido eres un hombre casado Himekawa.

– Tan odiosos como siempre – Le dijo Nene a Kunieda.

Esta última no la escuchó, permanecía absorta buscando con la mirada, a una persona que no se encontraba allí. A pesar de los años, los sentimientos que Aoi mantenía por Oga seguían vivos en su corazón, la distancia solo los habían fortalecidos, puesto que por mas que lo intentara estos no desaparecían.

Nene miraba a su amiga, la entendía perfectamente, ya que Aoi no era la única que no pudo confesarle sus sentimientos al chico que amaba. En el caso de Nene, se dio cuenta de lo que sentía demasiado tarde, aun asi, al igual que su amiga, mantenía el fuerte deseo de que con este reencuentro, lograran por fin llegar a ellos.

Aun no llegaban todos y el ambiente estaba bastante animado. Natsume y Shiro permanecían al lado de Kanzaki como en los viejos tiempo, aunque los continuos ataques amorosos de Yuko a Kanzaki eran definitivamente algo nuevo. Himekawa se mantenía sereno observando todo a su alrededor. Nene, Aoi y Chiaki, aprovechaban el tiempo en la mesa de los aperitivos, recordando viejos tiempos como Red Tails. Estaban todos tan ensimismados en sus propios mundos, que ninguno se percató de la entrada del grupo Oga hasta que los tuvieron en las narices.

Oga, Hilda, Furuichi, Lamia, que por supuesto ya era todo una señorita y Beel con su hermana. Bastaron segundos para que estos se vieran rodeados por los ya presentes.

– Dabuh – Saludó un sonriente Beel.

– Hola Chicos – Dijo Furuichi con su usual sonrisa – Ha pasado bastante en estos tres años. Después de todo he conseguido novia – Soltó. La cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de todos, no lo ofendió para nada – ¿No es así Lamia?

– Idiota, en que piensas, soltándolo tan pronto y tan deprisa – Lo golpeó en el estómago – Por favor discúlpenlo – Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante la sorpresa de todos.

– ¿Es enserio? – Preguntó Nene.

– Si… – Dijo un lastimero y golpeado Furuichi. A lo que Lamia asintió ruborizada.

– Siendo específicos. Estamos comprometidos – Dijo Lamia entre susurros.

– Pervertido – Dijo Chiaki.

– Este idiota por fin lo consiguió – Dijo Kanzaki entre risas.

– Fue gracioso verlo de rodillas todo el tiempo para que Lamia lo aceptara – Se burló, una renovada y fresca Hilda. Su expresión era distinta, más suave "Los años conviviendo con los humanos debieron haberla ablandado – pensó Aoi"

En lo profundo del corazón de Nene algo se quebraba. Sabía que era inútil albergar esperanzas después de tanto tiempo, ya que fueron exactamente dichas esperanzas las que ocasionaron que el golpe fuera mas fuerte.

– ¿Qué hay de ti Oga? – Inquirió Himekawa – ¿Vienes también con una sorpresa?

– No – Respondió indiferente – Que hay de Tojo.

– En la cocina, está trabajando para mí – Ante esto, nadie se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, pues ya había ocurrido varias veces.

– Hey Himekawa – interrumpió Yuko – No crees que ya es hora de sacar el alcohol. Después de todo ya somos adultos – Himekawa llamó inmediatamente a uno de sus sirvientes, mientras que Kanzaki advertía inútilmente a Yuko.

– Tatsumi – Llamó Hilda – Es hora del biberón de los maestros – Dijo tomando en sus brazos a la hermanita de Beel.

Solo Aoi se había percatado de que Hilda había llamado a Oga por su nombre, puesto que nadie en la habitación se encontraba más pendiente de Oga que ella. Mientras que un despreocupado Oga, acataba la orden de Hilda sin protestar.

Al cabo de un rato, Lamia se encargó de entretener a los bebés demonios, a lo que el resto se sentaba en círculo a beber. Aoi había logrado quedar a un lado de Oga, su corazón latía rápido, de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho años atrás. No dudó en recibir su vaso, perdida en sus pensamientos. Los chicos hablaban de sus años como matones y yakuzas, mientras que Oga contaba sus experiencias en el mundo de los demonios. Kunieda estaba feliz de volver a verlos a todos, el estar reunidos en ese momento, el compartir anécdotas como viejos amigos. Furuichi, ya que por orden de Lamia no podía beber, dejó su puesto para acompañarla, lo que provocó un vuelco en el corazón de Nene, quien trató de disimular lo mejor posible. Tojo dejó sus labores y se unió llenando cada uno de los vasos. Aoi permanecía distraída, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Con total naturalidad, Oga le arrebató el vaso recién llenado a Hilda bebiéndolo de sopetón, ante la mirada desentendida de todos.

– Ella no puede beber – Dijo sin inmutarse.

– Tatsumi – Hilda se sorprendió del rápido actuar de Oga.

– Así que no resiste bien el alcohol – Dijo Kanzaki ente risas.

– ¿Ah? No es eso – Dijo Oga – Está embarazada – Aclaró.

El silenció se hizo presente.

– ¿QUEEEEEEE? – Dijeron al unísono. El corazón de Kunieda estaba agitado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Himekawa – ¿Embarazada?

– Si – Respondió con naturalidad. Hilda permanecía en silencio con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

– Verán – Dijo un entrometido Furuichi – Oga y Hilda oficializaron su relación y se casaron en el mundo de los demonios hace unos dos años. Por supuesto siguen siendo los padres adoptivos de Beel y su hermanita. Supongo que quisieron agrandar la familia – Dijo entre risas.

– A la fecha Hilda-nee tiene cuatro meses de embarazo. Y si no fuera suficiente felicidad con eso, se trata de gemelos – Confirmó Lamia. Habiendo dejado a los bebés dormidos.

– ¿QUEEEEE?

– ¿Oga se convertirá en padre? – Exclamó Kanzaki. Todos permanecían aún sorprendidos. Kunieda aun intentaba procesar toda la información.

– ¿De qué te sorprendes? – Lo reprendió Yuko – Tu también lo serás – Anunció – Dos meses – Le sonrió Kanzaki.

– ¿Yo también? – Kanzaki permanecía en shock. Hasta que abrazando a su mujer se largó a llorar.

Oga y Hilda recibieron las felicitaciones del grupo. Aunque las personalidades de ambos eran poco demostrativa, en ellos se dejaba entrever una felicidad pura, seguramente algo que solo era de ellos, algo que solo podían compartir con el otro.

La celebración siguió hasta altas horas de la noche. Kanzaki ebrio, no dejaba de presumir su pronta paternidad. Un pervertido Furuichi trataba de abordar a Lamia, ante la mirada de la mareada y casi inconsciente Nene. Al lado de esta, permanecía Kunieda, ahogada en la agonía propia del amor no correspondido, observando cada uno de los detalles de las acciones de Oga y Hilda. A pesar de estar borracho, Oga no dejaba de mirar a Hilda cada cierto rato, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, ayudándola a levantarse para ir al baño o a volver a su puesto junto a él. Todas esas acciones provocaban que las puntadas del pecho de aoi se sintieran más profundas.

– Tatsumi – Llamó Hilda con urgencia. Inmediatamente Oga respondió a su llamado atento a cualquier cosa que le pidiera su esposa – Quiero comer pedazos fritos del sedoso demonio majuuheel, con omelet de viudas negras con cebollas verdes.

– ¿Eh? No hay forma de que te consiga eso. Los bebés son en parte humanos ¿Acaso quieres matarlo?

– Taatsuumiii – Dijo enojada.

– Esta bien, está bien, solo espera – Dijo Oga tratando de evitar una catástrofe.

– No hagas enojar a Hilda-nee en su estado idiota – Lamia por fin se había librado del pervertido de su novio al darle una paliza – A pesar de que los bebés son mitad humanos, llevan tu sangre, por lo que nada de lo que coma le hará daño.

– Esta bien – Dijo de mala gana – Lo siento chicos – Les dijo al resto más amable de lo usual – Nosotros nos iremos primero – Tiernamente ayudó a su esposa a ponerse de pie, bajo su vestido ajustado, podía notarse el leve bultito que se estaba haciendo presente.

– Supongo que ya deberíamos ir a casa – Dijo Furuichi.

– Recuerden que quedamos en dos meses más para ir a la playa – Les recordó Yuko.

– Si, si – Dijo Oga dándoles la espalda, mientras cargaba en cada brazo a los bebés demonio.

"Se ven como una familia – pensó Kunieda, a lo que las siluetas desparecían detrás de la puerta"

Yéndose los invitados principales, de a poco cada uno se retiró, acordando verse de nuevo en dos meses. Esta vez sería menos tiempo separados, pero por supuesto, serian dos meses llenos de sorpresas.


	2. Chapter 2

– Tatsumi ¿Qué piensas? – Dijo Hilda probándose su nuevo bikini.

– Has engordado – Dijo sin prestarle atención, mientras leía el nuevo manga que le había robado a Furuichi. Sin dudarlo Hilda le asestó un golpe – ¡No es mentira! – Declaró – Tu barriga es enorme.

– Por supuesto que lo es rata de alcantarilla. Los bebés están creciendo – A sus seis meses de embarazo, el abdomen de Hilda se veía bastante prominente, por no decir que sus pechos también habían aumentado de tamaño. A pesar de esto seguía manteniendo su perfecta figura.

Oga lo sabía muy bien, hace dos años había contraído matrimonio con un demonio, a sus ojos, la más hermosa. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero de un momento a otro la rubia ya había echado raíces en su corazón. Era un tipo rudo y estúpido, y si bien estar enamorado no iba con su forma de ser, lo estaba, no podía evitarlo.

Miró nuevamente a la rubia, esta permanecía frente al espejo admirando la nueva figura que el embarazo le había otorgado "Es mi esposa – Se dijo a sí mismo – Está embarazada"

La rubia suspiró. Aun no se acostumbraba a verse así misma con una barriga tan grande.

– Hilda – La llamó Oga. Esta se puso frente a él – Te queda bien – Dijo a lo que posaba su mano sobre el vientre de su esposa. Hilda se sonrojó.

No estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos de Oga, puesto que a pesar de haber decidido pasar el resto de su vida juntos, sus mezquinas personalidades no habían cambiado. Sin embargo, aunque no se dijeran sus sentimientos constantemente, ambos tenían la certeza de que estaban perdidamente enamorados y la confianza de que nada alejaría a su pareja de su lado.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que quería hacerlo, hasta que la tuvo enfrente, inconscientemente su mano se posó sobre el vientre de ella. La sonrisa disimulada de Hilda, sumada a los pequeños golpeteos bajo sus dedos, lo complacían. Por supuesto seguía siendo el padre de Beel y Nico, pero los bebes que Hilda llevaba eran de él. Se acercó y tiernamente, para sorpresa de su esposa, besó su abdomen, en forma de una promesa tácita hacia esos dos pequeños, la promesa de que siempre los protegería. Al minuto siguiente, posó sus labios en los de la rubia. Esta le respondió el beso de inmediato. Después de guiar las manos de Hilda hacia su cuello, Oga asentó las suyas en la parte baja de su espalda, en un abrazó incómodo con la barriga de por medio. Se juró así mismo, que jamás dejaría que alguien dañase a su familia.

Gracias al salarió que el rey demonio les otorgaba a ambos, lograron agrandar la casa de los Oga, haciéndose así, de una habitación lo suficiente mente grande para los cuatro, contando por supuesto a los dos nuevos integrantes. Los padres y la hermana de Oga estaban extasiados, con la adición de estos pequeños a la familia. Habían comprado ropa, y Hilda trajo del mundo de los demonios, más de algún juguete demoniaco. Yolda la visitaba constantemente, ya que a pesar de no demostrarlo, estaba ansiosa por el nacimiento de sus sobrinos.

Lamia y Furuichi venían constantemente, este último había decidido seguir los pasos de su novia, estudiando medicina en el mundo humano. Lo que era, en definitiva, una sorpresa tratándose de ese idiota.

El día había llegado. Era hora del esperado viaje a la playa. Lamia, Furuichi, Hilda, Oga y los bebés, utilizaron a Alaindelon para llegar más rápido al lugar. Una lujosa cabaña facilitada por el cuatro ojos ricachón Himekawa.

– ¡Oga! – Grito Kanzaki – Ya era hora – Protestó.

Todos los demás ya se encontraban en el lugar.

– Aquí están las llaves de sus habitaciones – Himekawa se acercó dándoselas a Oga y Furuichi. Este último le lanzó una mirada pícara a su novia.

Luego de dejar sus cosas en las habitaciones, Hilda y Oga se dirigieron a la playa donde los esperaban los demás. Al pie de la escalera los miraba una sorprendida Kunieda, que apenas se enteraba de su llegada.

No pudo evitar mirar el vientre expuesto de Hilda "Es cierto – pensó – Está esperando a los bebés de Oga" Un nudo se formó en su garganta, a pesar de ello forzó una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de saludarlos, cuando Hilda tropezó. Instintivamente trato de socorrerla, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Oga la había sujetado.

– ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Oga. El tonó de preocupación reflejado en su voz era algo que Kunieda jamás había escuchado viniendo de él. Hilda asintió – Idiota, ten más cuidado – La regañó, al tiempo que con su brazo alrededor del cuello de la rubia la acercaba a su pecho.

"Estaba preocupado – Asumió Kunieda" Era difícil para ella ver como el hombre que amaba, mostraba una faceta que nadie conocía, a una mujer, que claramente no era ella. Se retiró en silencio, por fin había comprendido que los sentimientos que albergaba no la llevarían a nada, y que lamentablemente ya era tiempo de dejarlo ir. Salió de la cabaña en dirección a la playa, esperando que el estar con sus amigas, aminorara el dolor que le provocaba tener que resignarse.

– Nene ¿Qué miras? –Le preguntó Yuko. Esta se sorprendió, hace ya unos minutos que observaba a Furuichi y Lamia. Ambos recogían caracolas en la orilla de la playa.

– Nada – Dijo. Hace dos meses se había propuesto dejar ese amor atrás, y aunque sentía una opresión en su pecho, podía sentir como poco a poco se iba haciendo cada vez más leve. Lo estaba logrando.

– ¡Vamos a nadar Kanzaki! – Gritó Yuko emocionada a lo que se arrojaba entre sus brazos.

– Ten más cuidado – La regañó Kanzaki, comprobando que la pequeña pancita de Yuko se encontrara bien. Habiendo hecho eso, fue arrastrado por una caprichosa y emocionada Yuko.

El grupo entero disfrutaba. Tojo estaba a cargo de la comida, Kunieda, Nene y Chiaki tomaban sol, mientras Furuichi intentaba, inútilmente, enseñarle a nadar a Lamia. Beel presumía ante Nico su habilidad de hacer castillos de arena, a su lado y siempre observándolos permanecía Hilda, protegida del calor bajo su sombrilla.

Sin saber quien propuso la idea, al cabo de unas horas se vieron jugando voleibol entre ellos. Ninguno había perdido su competitividad y mucho menos el orgullo. Jugaron sin parar hasta que el sol se ocultó.

Dentro de la cabaña, se reunieron en la sala de estar, continuaron su competencia, esta vez, jugando a las cartas. Kunieda y Furuichi lideraban, mientras que los demás, a pesar de hacer trampa no podían con ellos.

– Oga – Himekawa dijo señalando a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Al voltearse para ver, vio que su esposa yacía dormida en el sofá.

– Demonios – Dijo con pereza – Me retiro – Agregó, dejando su baraja sobre la mesa. A la vista de todos, tomó en sus brazos con extrema delicadeza a su esposa, llevándola como una princesa a su habitación.

Empujó la puerta con su cuerpo, cuidando que Hilda no se hiciera daño. En una de las camas yacían dormidos Beel y Nico. La otra, era para ellos. Dejó a Hilda sobre la cama, y con la excusa de permitirle dormir más cómoda, comenzó a despojarla de su ropa. Pero a pesar de que estuvo a punto de atacarla, se retractó y le colocó el pijama. Acostado a su lado, podía admirar el bello rostro de la demonio, aprovechando las ocasiones en las que podía verla con un rostro relajado.

En la otra habitación…

– Para – Rogaba inútilmente y sin convicción – Takayuki – Dijo entre jadeos. Hace un rato ya que habían llegado a su habitación, y sin darse cuenta, terminaron besándose sobre la cama.

– No me lo pidas – Dijo Furuichi, posicionándose sobre ella – Porque no puedo – La besó nuevamente. Sus manos acariciaban suavemente sus muslos y cintura.

Poco después de la boda de Oga y Hilda, la relación de los dos había comenzado, y a la fecha, esta era la primera vez que iban más allá de los besos. Si bien Furuichi era un pervertido, había sabido respetar a Lamia. Ella estaba consciente del esfuerzo que él ponía para contenerse y no hacerle daño, pero bien sabía también que estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso.

Se estremeció, pero no se resistió a las caricias de su novio, sin oponer resistencia, dejó que este la despojara de su ropa dejándola solo con su ropa interior. Furuichi la miró dudoso durante unos segundos, ella solo asintió ruborizada. No hizo falta más, entre más besos y caricias llegaron al punto en el que ningún trozo de tela perturbaba el roce de sus cuerpos. Furuichi sintió las uñas de Lamia incrustándose en su espalda, podía entender que era producto del dolor que la penetración conllevaba. Habían avanzado mucho para detenerse en este punto, así que, haciendo un poco más de presión logro entrar por completo en su interior.

Cada beso era más dulce, y los constantes gemidos de Lamia no hacían más que alentarlo a seguir. La vergüenza había pasado a segundo plano, ya solo eran conscientes que de sí mismos. El placer se incrementaba con el vaivén de Furuichi sobre ella.

– Te amo – Susurró entre gemidos.

– Te amo – Respondió mirándola con una sonrisa.

Lo hicieron durante toda la noche, hundiéndose cada vez más en el otro, separando sus labios solo para volverlos a juntar en un instante. Al culminar, ambos dejaron escapar más de algún gemido. Dejando su posición entre jadeos, se recostó al lado de su novia aun desnuda. Piel blanca y tersa, y unos pechos, para él, del tamaño perfecto. No podía creer, que aquella mujer tan hermosa, se había entregado a él hace solo unos instantes. Viendo a su compañera ya rendida ante el cansancio, la cubrió a ella y así mismo con el edredón, cayendo finalmente, dormido sobre su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente, las parejas presentes fueron acusadas de no permitirles conciliar el sueño, pues las paredes que separaban las habitaciones no eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para aislar el ruido. Por supuesto todos se hicieron los desentendidos, sin lograr encontrar a los verdaderos culpables. Los culpables que en secreto se dedicaban una cómplice sonrisa.


End file.
